Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright
by shadowscantcatchyou
Summary: AU: After being kicked out by her mum, Emily Fitch is left frightened and alone with no one to turn to. She's eventually found by Thomas, a kind stranger, who takes her to stay with a group of homeless teenagers who are squatting together in Bristol. It doesn't take her long to discover that friendship, family—and possibly even love—are found in the strangest of places.
1. The Kindness of Strangers

**Author's note: **Hey guys. This is my first fic... my first attempt at a whole story, in fact (my attention span is awful). I don't really have anything to say other than I hope you enjoy. So, enjoy? Feel free to review etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. If I did, series 4 wouldn't have been filled with so much pain and torture (yep, still not over it).

* * *

Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright

Chapter One: The Kindness of Strangers

Emily Fitch never thought it would end this way.

There hadn't been a single raised voice, not one tear shed, just a sharp 'leave' from her mum spoken with such an inarguable finality that Emily'd lost the ability to fight back.

Her day had been spent aimlessly wandering the streets of Bristol. With the little money she had on her she'd bought a sandwich and a drink, and then made her way up to the lone bench at the top of the park hill - the one that held so many memories. She'd closed her eyes briefly, consuming herself with what used to be, and then after blinking away some stray tears, she'd watched passers-by for the rest of the day.

It was only when the sun had gone down that she'd began to drown in the darkness.

There were no stars that night. The clouds lay thick above her, a swirling mass that refused to let any light through - except for that of the moon's. It stood gallantly ahead, barren and silent. Below her, the city lights were like electric against the charcoal sky. She exhaled a shaky breath and tucked a strand of wild red hair behind her ear. Everything felt distant. Disconnected.

She tried to control her shivering, but the air was cold and stiff and it burned deep into her skin. A drop of rain hit her cheek, followed by another, until eventually a sky full of rain was hitting the ground around her. The harsh wind scraped against her ears until they ached unbearably. The trees shook relentlessly, clusters of leaves drifting in the wind like birds of pray before falling next to her. She lent back onto the wooden bench, defeated, and shut her eyes.

"I won't cry," Emily whimpered to herself. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her body. _Everything will be okay tomorrow. Mum will calm down._ _She's just in shock_. She could do this, just for one night. _Tomorrow_, Emily repeated over and over.

Seconds melted into minutes, minutes melted into hours, and it was only in the early hours of the morning that sleep decided to take her.

* * *

The sound of grass crunching under feet caused her eyes to flit open some hours later. Her body immediately stiffened, heart beating faster in her chest as the sound of footsteps became louder. Through her glazed eyes, she spotted a figure walking towards her. She blinked away her unshed tears until her vision became clearer.

A man. Jogging towards her. Standing in front of her. Looking down at her, worried. She stared back in shock.

"Hello, I am Thomas. So glad to meet you," said the man a few seconds later, extending his hand for her to shake. "It is a strange time to be out on your own, don't you think?"

Emily looked up at him and then let out a relieved breath. Under the dim light of the streetlamp, she didn't feel so vulnerable. His eyes were kind, his smile was warm, his voice was soft. Although still somewhat hesitant, she wiped away few stray tears on her sleeve and then shook his hand. "Emily," she offered weakly.

His gentle eyes looked over her petite form with concern. "Emily, where are your shoes?"

She bit down hard on her trembling lip. "I - um, I don't know." Her own voice felt foreign to her; scratchy instead of husky, wavering instead of clear. "I - I couldn't find them…" she said, laughing nervously.

"Well, you can wear mine," said Thomas without delay. He bent down and began untying his shoe laces.

She stared at him again, dumbfounded, until her brain clicked into action. "No… you don't need to-"

"It's okay." He handed her his shoes and smiled. "I don't mind bare feet, I'm used to it. Besides, it makes it easier to run."

Emily dropped the trainers to the floor and then stepped into them. She wiggled her toes around until they began to feel less numb. "Thank you."

Thomas nodded before looking up to the sky. "I love the rain," he said, tilting his head back in appreciation as the drops of water hit his cheeks. When his eyes fixed on her again, he frowned. "You must be cold. Here, let me give you a jacket."

"No, really-" she tried to protest.

"It's fine. I have three coats." He shrugged off the first and then gestured to the others. "See?"

A ghost of a smile settled on Emily's lips. She took a step forward and let him drape the coat over her shoulders.

"All better now?" Thomas asked.

"No…" Emily choked out. She cast her eyes down towards the floor, tears threatening to spill again.

Thomas put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's made you so upset?"

Emily wiped her eyes. "It's complicated."

"So are a lot of things," he pointed out gently.

She sighed dejectedly, pausing for a while before she spoke. "Okay. Well, I mean - what do you do when the person that's supposed to stand by you no matter what lets you down? You know, like... really fucks you over?"

"You must try to see past it and make the most of what you have left."

"But what if... what if you don't have anything left?" Emily looked back up at him, brown eyes searching for an answer that would make it hurt less. "It's not always possible to see past it, is it?"

"No… I don't think so. But sometimes we don't realise what we still have... everyone always has something." He gave her a sad smile. "Now, would you like to tell me what is a beautiful girl like yourself is doing out at this time? It is very late."

"I - I don't know."

"Then I think you should go home. There are dangerous people about at this time."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I don't have anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"My mum kicked me out. I was going to stay here tonight," she explained, gesturing to the bench, voice wavering a little.

An unreadable expression blanketed his features. "And you have nowhere else?"

Emily fidgeted with the sleeve of the coat she was wearing. "Nope."

"No family?"

"My sister's in New York and my brother moved out to live with his best friend last year. My dad had a heart attack when I was ten," Emily told him, her voice barely a whisper. "It was just me and my mum."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said sincerely. "All my family are in the Congo and I miss them very much. What about your friends?"

"I don't really have any friends," she admitted in a mumble.

Thomas was quiet for a moment before he said, "I don't understand why. You're a very sweet girl, although you have sad eyes."

"Thanks," she sniffed.

"I think I know a place you can stay tonight, but you must trust me. They may not be so happy about it, but it's late and it's not safe to sleep out here. What do you say?"

"Oh, um..." Emily had always been timid, never the impulsive person she craved so hard to be. And now, here she was, homeless and completely out of a comfort zone, standing next to a stranger that had shown her more compassion than she'd experienced in a very long time. So, instead of mousing out, she bit her lip and made her decision: stay out here all night by herself, or walk to god knows where with someone she'd known for less then ten minutes.

He waited patiently for an answer.

"Yeah, okay," she finally replied.

Thomas smiled. "Good. And tomorrow you will have a clearer head, yes?"

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he was right. "Yeah."

"Then follow with me."

* * *

They walked in silence, the only noise coming from their footsteps and Emily's shallow, shaky breathing. Apart from the occasional fag end or booze bottle strewn on the pavement, the streets were dark and empty, cold and silent. The rain glistened around them, reflecting light back into the grey sky, making everything in sight slightly blurry. Distorted. Strangely, Emily felt safe. Her eyes felt heavy and her thoughts lagged, but there was something peaceful about being too exhausted to focus on what was happening.

"Here we are," he said at last.

Emily'd barely realised they'd come to a stop. Away from the street lights, it was too dark to make out where they were. Some sort of alley, she figured.

"Let me do the talking, Emily."

Emily nodded. She wondered if it was an appropriate time to be worried, wondered if she wasn't worried because she was numb, but then Thomas turned to her with such a genuine smile on his face that she realised there was no need to be afraid.

He knocked on the door twice, paused, and then knocked three more times. They waited patiently, Emily shivering into her borrowed coat and Thomas humming something to himself. The door creaked open a few moments later.

"Hello, Cook," Thomas said politely. There was an edge to his voice, and Emily - even in her sleepy haze - couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oi, oi, Thommo! You took your time. It's three o' fucking clock in the morning, mate," Cook bellowed, throwing his arm around the other man's shoulder. He caught sight of Emily and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, Little Red?"

"Her name is Emily," Thomas answered for her. "She has nowhere to go."

Cook ran a hand through his thick sandy hair. "Look… you know the rules, man. Although, I'm sure me and you could come to an _arrangement,_ babe," he said to Emily.

"She's in no state for this," Thomas sighed. "Now let us in. We're very cold." He pushed past Cook and then gestured for Emily to follow. She walked past Cook sheepishly and let Thomas lead her into the building.

They walked down a hallway, Cook following behind, until they reached an opening.

Emily surveyed the room in shock. The house was beautiful, but in a haunting sort of way. The walls were all red brick, but there were odd spots of white paint peeling off the walls in intermittent spaces. Some graffiti was dotted around here and there, things like _'the three musketeers'_ and _'cookie loves naomikins' _and _'gay-jay has a tiny ukelele.'_ Rugs were covering most of the floor, although Emily could see there was grey concrete underneath. A small kitchen area to the left, a few doors to the right. She looked up to find a wooden balcony and a large circular stain glass window. Cracks in the ceiling with moonlight streaming through.

The room they were in was huge, church-like, and she imagined that once upon a time it was separated into different segments instead of one huge space. In the middle of the expanse, mismatched chairs and seats were placed in a circle. There were people, too. Some asleep, others lazily smoking, but all seemingly oblivious. All except one.

A brunette with icy blue eyes settled her gaze on the two of them. She took a long drag of her fag, taking an equally long, hard look at Emily.

"Hello, Effy," Thomas greeted her, seemingly oblivious to the tension Emily felt.

"What the fuck, Thomas?" she replied. Her voice was flat, but underneath it she seemed to be slightly amused.

He repeated what he'd said to Cook and then added, "I found her at a bench while I was running. Like a _dog,_" he grinned childishly. The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Her mum has kicked her out and she needs somewhere to stay. It's just for tonight."

"Right." Effy smirked at Emily and raised an eyebrow. "Does she talk?"

"Yeah-" said Emily.

"Interesting," Effy cut her off. She exhaled the thick smoke before she looked over to Thomas. "Well, you know how it is."

"We don't always follow the rules," argued Thomas.

Emily sighed. "Can someone just - I mean - what fucking rules?"

Effy, Cook and Thomas settled their eyes on her, along with a few other people in the room. Thomas and Cook looked surprise at her little outburst, but Effy just looked... bored.

"Feisty, I like it," grinned Cook after a moment. He licked his lips, and Emily sighed once again. "Emilio, man, what you've gotta understand is that we have nothing apart from each other. So when little kiddies like you stroll into our home, we've got to settle our priorities, yeah? We don't have enough to share-"

"What he means," Effy interjected, "is that we don't invite strangers over for cute little sleepovers."

Emily shifted uncomfortably. Looked down. She would've left right then and there if she wasn't so tired. If she actually had somewhere to go. She looked to Thomas for help, but he just looked back, unsure of what to say.

"Okay. I'll just-"

"Wait," said a voice.

Emily looked up to find a bushy haired boy staring at her with wild eyes. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him.

Silence.

A boy with tanned skin and long floppy hair looked up. "Er, what is it, JJ?" he asked, taking a long drag of his spliff.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Freds. Okay, well... right, okay, so-"

"Jay," Effy said sharply.

"Sorry," JJ apologised again. He took in a deep breath. "I was sitting outside the park, maybe a year ago, and you were there," he said directly to Emily before addressing the rest of the group. "It was before I found this place. She didn't have any money on her, so she broke off half of her sandwich and sat with me whilst we ate. We talked for a bit, but then someone rang her and she said she had to go." _Katie_, Emily remembered. "I - I think we should let her stay."

Despite being tired, the day came rushing back to her and slotted into place. "You look different," Emily said slowly.

JJ smiled warmly at her. "Yes, that'd be my glasses - they broke a while ago. Pandora cut my hair for me too."

The blonde girl next to him beamed. "Did a whizzer job as well, didn't I, Jay?"

"Indeed you did." He turned back to Emily. "You look different too."

She gave him a shy shrug. "I dyed my hair red."

Another silence settled between them all. Eyes turned to the brunette. She rolled her eyes; clearly she hadn't appointed herself as leader of the group.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin this reunion, would I?" Effy deadpanned as stubbed her fag into an ashtray. "She can stay in Naomi's room tonight."

"Blondie won't be happy about this," Cook cautioned.

"Well _Blondie_ isn't here right now, is she?" Effy replied shortly, giving Cook a pointed look. She looked over her shoulder. "Panda, there's an extra sleeping bag in my room. Show Emily to Naomi's room and make sure she's okay, yeah?"

"Sure, Eff." Panda bounced up from her seat and tugged at Emily's sleeve. "Come on, stupid! You look mega tired."

"Thank you," Emily said as Panda pulled her away. She wasn't sure who she was thanking. Thomas for finding her, JJ for being the reason she was allowed to stay or Effy for agreeing. Either way, it was Freddie out of all people who replied.

"You look after one of us, we look after you."

A few heads nodded in agreement and she smiled back.

* * *

Emily awoke later to the sound of hushed voices. She couldn't remember falling asleep, or anything about the room she was in for that matter, but she felt comfy. She was wrapped up in a sleeping bag, lying on a wooden floor and it took her a moment to realise that she was in fact up on the balcony she'd seen earlier. She tilted her head, and found the stain glass right above her before she focused her attention back to the voices.

"What the fuck is that girl doing in my bed?!" someone hissed from below.

"Sleeping," came the bland reply. _Effy_, Emily figured.

"I can see that, Eff. But what's she doing here?"

"Keep your voice down, Naomi. Everyone's asleep."

_Oh._

"I will when you tell me what's going on," Emily heard Naomi reply.

"You weren't here tonight, and she needed somewhere to sleep. Panda shares with Thomas, I share with Freds, Cook shares with JJ, and you were gone. Maybe if you didn't saunter off to fuck knows where without telling us where you are all the time, you'd have had a say in this. "

"So that's what this is about? You're punishing me?"

"No-"

"Fucking brilliant. You're not my fucking mother!"

"Naomi-"

"Don't."

Silence.

"You're tired. Get some sleep, okay?"

There was a long, drawn out sigh before Naomi replied, "Fine."

Emily snapped her eyes shut at the sound of footsteps padding up the stairs to the balcony. She listened as Naomi shuffled around and then settled down into her own sleeping bag, lying in the furthest possible spot from her.

Emily shifted, turned to face the wall, hoping that somehow it'd mean she was imposing less. "I'm sorry..." she offered in a weak whisper.

She waited for a reply, and when she got nothing, she let herself drift back off to sleep.


	2. Her Mind is Like a Hurricane

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed. Really appreciate it. :) Here's the next chapter. A fairly long one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Skins. **

* * *

Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright

Chapter Two: Her Mind is Like a Hurricane

Naomi Campbell wasn't a morning person. Nope. Not at all.

And yet, ever since she could remember, she'd had difficulty sleeping which (more often than not) resulted in her waking up at a ridiculous hour in the morning, grumpy and overtired. She usually stayed in her room until a reasonable time - and would've done exactly that today - but she was sharing with some random fucking stranger, so that was out of the question.

Barely awake, she groggily made her way down the wooden stairs to the narrow kitchen area, keeping her footsteps light. She was relieved that she was the only one up and planned on keeping it that way - even if it was only for a bit.

Naomi hated it. Hated that she had no privacy, that she had no stability, that she had barely a single possession to her name. She wasn't particularly fussed about material things, (she wasn't fussed about _anything_ really - people included), but that sodding balcony with its fractured ceiling and its delicate stain glass window was one of the only things she could call hers. And even then, she only had to be gone for a couple of days to find that it _wasn't_ really hers, that _nothing_ was, because if it was, she'd have had a say when it came to who the fuck got to sleep up there.

Back when she was still in college, a teacher once told her that love took hard work and dedication, whereas hate was ignorant and easy. Naomi agreed, and that's why most the time she felt disinterested, apathetic. It made things easier. She never tried to delude herself into thinking she didn't care, though; she knew she did. But it was the tainted sort. The type that's found when there's hardly anything left in you to give.

She cared about Effy and she cared Cook. She cared about whether they were happy, and felt shit when they weren't. Thomas mattered to her, as did Panda and JJ and Freddie. She cared about books. She cared about injustice. She cared about what the future would bring.

So she made Effy worry about her. She lied to Cook. She kept the rest of them at arms length. She stopped reading. She pretended that inequality didn't bother her. She didn't think about her future. Hoped she wouldn't have one, sometimes.

It was instinct to her and had been for a while. To her, love and care just meant pain, and she had enough pain to deal with as it was.

Naomi poured herself a glass of orange juice and then collapsed into an armchair. She sat like that for a while, scanning the room. It'd changed a little in the past two or three days, just like it always did when she went away. She noticed some new mismatched pots and pans (presumably stolen) and an armchair (almost definitely stolen, Cook shopping for furniture in IKEA? Unlikely). A CD player, an assortment of CD's, and a piano tucked away in the back corner (_wait - wait the fuck? A piano?!_).

Shaking her head disbelievingly with a slight smirk on her face, she reached over the table, grabbed a fag and lit it. She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes appreciatively as the nicotine flowed through her. Naomi liked the silence. Liked the house. There was just something about it. Something that shouted _'home,' _however much she liked to pretend that home was the one thing this place wasn't. She exhaled and watched as the smoke lazily rose into the air, then let her mind wander once more.

An hour or so later, the sound of footsteps broke her out of her quiet reverie. Cook - fucking Cook with his careless persona and his cheeky smile - came out from his room in nothing but a pair of old shorts, yawning.

His face lit up as soon as he saw her. "Blondie," he beamed, bounding over.

"Morning, prick," Naomi replied, her smile matching his. She stood up, opened her arms and let him pull her into him. It was exactly what she needed; a long hug full of warmth and reassurance. One that made her feel like everything would be okay. He was like a brother to her - a brother that occasionally tried to get into her pants - and _fuck_, she tried to act like she hadn't missed him, but she had. So, so much.

"I was fucking worried about you, man. We all were," he said as he held on to her even tighter.

Naomi stiffened. Took in a long, deep breath. "You didn't need to be. I can look after myself," she said evenly.

He gave her a boyish grin. "Sure you can, babe."

She pulled away, clenching her jaw. "I mean it, Cook." He continued looking back at her cheerfully, and for once she wished he'd take her a little more seriously. "I just - I'm fucking fed up of this," she sighed irritably.

He considered her carefully for a moment before he asked, "what's getting you so down, princess?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" When he didn't reply, she continued, "this isn't my home and none of you are my family. Why does everyone act like I have some sort of fucking obligation to be here twenty four seven?"

"So this is what this is all about," he said at last. A smile returned to his lips, but this time it was full of kindness. It was easy for Naomi to forget the silent understanding they had. "There's no need to be defensive. You can't go sneakin' off without warning and expect no one to worry," he replied bluntly.

She gritted her teeth. "I wasn't _sneaking off_, I just had places to be. What's it to you anyway?"

He shook his head dubiously in a way that quite clearly said _'you're not fooling me'_. "I care, Naomikins. That's what."

"Cook-"

"And when you don't tell us where you're going, of course we're gonna worry, yeah?"

Naomi didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to feel the guilt. "Just stop-"

"Nah, man. We all go out and do shit by ourselves. Day before yesterday for instance, I didn't come back til two in the morning. Wanna know why? Cause I was shagging some fit bird at a club. Or Effs, she was away for the whole of last weekend and we all know it's 'cos she was with Cassie. But you? You're gone and we never know where you are."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Even before she'd said it, she'd known it wouldn't be enough. Cook might've spent his time acting like a wanker, but he was observant and strangely intelligent beneath it all.

"Listen Blondie, I might not be psychic and shit like Effy, but I know you. So stop pushing everyone away. It won't get you anywhere."

"Fuck you, Cook," she sighed eventually, defeated.

"Fuck you right back," he said with a grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint. Naomi threw him over a lighter and watched as he lit it. "Never too early for this, man," he said as he inhaled deeply.

Cook passed the spliff over to her, and she took a long drag. After a few more drags, she began to feel herself relax.

"How's everything been then?" she asked, happy that he hadn't pressed the conversation further.

Cook ran a hand through his hair, looking uncharacteristically bleak. "Not so good... money's running tight. I'm going out to buy some gear tonight and sell it up at Thommo's friend's club with Fredster and Effs. We'll have to see where it goes from there."

"Right," Naomi sighed. "I'll go out with Panda or JJ for food later."

"Planning on staying?" he asked, pinching the spliff out of her fingers.

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "Speaking of, who's that fucking girl in my room? Eff didn't explain much."

"Ah," Cook breathed out, grinning from ear to ear. "Little Red! Emilio is one fine bird, I'm telling ya! She looked a right state last night, crying and makeup running down her face, but I'd still shag her like that. Top pair of tits and a sexy as fuck arse-"

"For fuck's sake, Cook," Naomi broke in. "Stop thinking with your sodding cock. I asked who she is, not how much you want to shag her. I know what she _looks_ like."

He put his hands on her shoulders and waggled his tongue. "You need to get laid, man. Too much tension in these pretty little shoulders of yours. How about me and you get to it before everyone wakes up?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I'm gay, you tosser. It's never going to fucking happen."

"A guy can dream, Naomikins, a guy can dream." He inhaled deeply from the spliff before he continued, "so, Emily, yeah? Thommo found her last night. Been kicked out and had nowhere to go. We weren't gonna let her stay, but Jaykins said she'd given him a sandwich or somethin'. Dunno, man. I wasn't concentrating on what she was saying, I was just staring at her-"

"Tits," Naomi cut him off. "Yeah. Great. Thanks for being so helpful," she said blandly.

He grinned. "I was gonna say arse." Naomi rolled her eyes once again. "But be nice, yeah? She looked sad, like proper sad. Go easy on her."

"I'm always nice," Naomi argued with little conviction.

"Of course you are," said a voice from behind her. Naomi turned on her heel to find Effy standing there, arms crossed around her chest and wearing a grey vest top that barely covered her bum.

Naomi sighed. "Jesus Christ, when did you get here?"

Effy didn't reply. Instead, she looked up towards the balcony. The blonde followed her gaze. When her eyes fell back to her best friend, blue eyes were staring into her intensely.

"What?" she snapped.

The brunette just shrugged nonchalantly and said, "she's awake."

_How the fuck does she even know that_, Naomi thought grumpily. From the ground, it was impossible to see what was happening on the balcony. _Fucking Effy._ "And?"

"She's awake in your room," Effy reiterated smoothly.

Naomi sighed, knowing exactly what it meant. When Effy made an order, everyone followed it without question. Simple as. No questions asked.

"Fine," Naomi huffed. "I'll fucking go up there then."

Effy smirked before plucking the spliff out from Cook's fingers. She took a drag and then stubbed it out, holding eye contact with him for the whole time as he grinned back mischievously. She pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek and then took a seat.

Naomi wondered what the fuck was going on. When the brunette had said she was sharing with Freddie, Naomi assumed that meant they were a finally a thing. It had been going on for a while, this game between Effy, Cook and Freddie, and she was getting tired of watching it.

"Wait a sec," Cook said as Naomi went to leave. He walked over to the kitchen area and brought three packs of crisps back with him. Chucked two packets to Naomi and kept the other for himself. "Take a pack up to Emilio while you're there."

Naomi nodded, crossed the living room and climbed up the wooden stairs to her room. The redhead was sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning. Cook was right; she was attractive, despite the mascara smudged against her porcelain cheeks and the somber look on her face. She looked like shit, though. Vulnerable and unsure and well, _in need of a fucking hug_. It was the first chance Naomi'd had to have a proper look at Emily. When she'd woken up, she'd been greeted by closed eyes and a mop of red hair covering the girl's face.

Naomi cleared her throat and feigned a smile. "Morning, _imposter_."

"Morning," Emily mumbled back without meeting the blonde's eyes. She looked ready to break, and it made Naomi feel uneasy. _Christ. _She wasn't good with any of this - feelings and sympathy and _care_, and that was exactly what Emily needed right now.

Naomi quickly remembered why she was up there and threw over a packet of crisps. Emily just stared, looking slightly confused, brow furrowed.

"Breakfast," Naomi explained.

"Oh," Emily said quietly. Before she opened the packet, she met Naomi's eyes for the first time. "Thanks."

"Yeah... no problem."

She began eating, a little hesitantly at first, and Naomi had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from saying _'they're not poisoned.' _The girl wolfed down the rest of the packet in under a minute.

"Thanks," she repeated when she was finished.

"Hungry then?" Naomi asked, amused.

"Sort of," Emily admitted with a small shrug.

"Alright up there, Naomikins?" Cook called from the living room.

"Yeah," Naomi shouted back. She held eye contact with Emily while she said, "I'm just observing the redhead in its natural habitat. It seems it has some sort of Doritos fetish," hoping it would lighten the mood.

She smiled at Emily, and got a barely-there smile in return. _Success. Sort of-ish_. Why she was bothering to be friendly, she had no idea. Maybe it was because the broken look in the redhead's eyes reminded Naomi of someone. Of herself.

Another pack of Doritos were flung over the balcony.

"Thanks, wanker," Naomi shouted down to Cook. She walked over to her and passed over the packet before sitting cross-legged by Emily's feet.

Once again the redhead devoured the packet, licking her lips when she was done.

Naomi was vaguely impressed. _For someone so small, she can certainly fit a lot_ into_ that stomach of hers_. "Christ, when was the last time you ate?" Emily looked down. _Right. Asking a homeless person the last time they've ate never ends well._ "Well," she continued, not wanting to make the girl even more upset, "here in our humble abode you'll be pleased to know there's plenty of Doritos... Which," she coughed, "may or may not have been stolen. It's a good thing you like them. We've got fuck all else at the moment."

Emily's lips curled at the corners ever so slightly before her facial expression became unreadable. They stared at each other for a few tense seconds.

"What?" Naomi snapped.

The redhead visibly winced, and immediately Naomi felt bad. "Nothing - I mean, I don't know. I just thought you'd be a little more..." Emily shrugged, trailing off. "You know..."

"Pissed off?" Naomi supplied.

Emily looked down sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Hm, well, you get used to having to privacy after a while."

Emily stared back at her, looking genuinely guilty. "I'm sorry."

Naomi waved her hand dismissively. She hadn't been meaning to make Emily feel bad - she looked bad enough as it was - it was just the truth. "I've woken up to worse. A man that looked like Jesus once, actually - and that was when I used to sleep naked. Seeing as I'm a) fully clothed and b) you are not a middle aged man, we have less of a problem. In fact, that coat you're wearing is probably big enough to house a decent sized family of rats. So... we're all good."

Emily's lips curled at the corners once more. It made Naomi feel weirdly triumphant. "Good to know." Emily looked down to her borrowed coat. "Shit, I didn't realise I slept in this. I should probably give it back to Thomas before I go."

"Lucky you did." Naomi gestured to the cracks in the ceiling. "It's freezing up here otherwise."

"Yeah." They fell into a silence and Naomi began picking at her own bag of crisps. She didn't have much of an appetite. Emily looked around awkwardly. "Um - what's the time?" she asked after a moment.

"Nine a.m." Naomi guessed. She didn't have a watch and there were no clocks around. "Ten, perhaps."

Emily nodded. "Right. Um - thanks for letting me stay in your room... balcony... thing." She paused, bit her lip and muttered, "shit."

Naomi couldn't help but smile. "Technically I didn't let you stay in my 'room balcony thing', but your thanks are duly noted. You're welcome."

More silence followed.

Emily chewed at her bottom lip, and Naomi knew she was fighting the urge to say something. "It's - it's nice up here," Emily said eventually, eyes drifting around the room.

Naomi looked around her room. The tattered armchair in the corner, the small table under the window, the pile of books (ones she hadn't read in a very long time). That wasn't what Emily meant, though. It was the way the light poured through the stain glass window, an array of colours covering the wooden floor. The way the sun dripped in through the cracks in the ceiling, coating the room. The way it felt so disconnected from the living room down below, even though only a mere railing and quite a high drop separated them.

"It is," she agreed in a voice softer than she'd intended it to be. She cleared her throat awkwardly, swallowing a lump that'd formed. "Er, so did you sleep okay?" Emily frowned a little, and once again Naomi knew she'd said the wrong thing. "Don't worry. It's always hardest on the first night."

Emily bit her lip and nodded. "I hope," she replied in a voice so small that it made Naomi feel edgy. "Do you have a favourite?" she asked, looking over to the pile of books.

Before Naomi could reply, Effy appeared. She didn't utter a word, just threw Emily over a vest top, some leggings and a pair of trainers.

The redhead picked up the clothes and tried to smile as she replied, "thank you."

"The shoes are size six. Come down when you're done and we'll all talk," Effy said evenly. She looked between Naomi and Emily, raising an eyebrow. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, but Emily was completely oblivious.

"Okay," Emily replied.

The brunette nodded and then turned to leave. "Campbell?" she called back, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, right," mumbled Naomi, still rooted on the spot, realising it was her queue to leave. "See you downstairs," she said to Emily before she left.

Back in the living room, Panda was perched on the arm of a chair talking excitedly to Freddie. Naomi took a seat next to him.

"You're back!" Panda shouted. "Whizzer!"

"Yeah," Naomi smiled with fake enthusiasm. "Morning, Panda. Hey, Freds."

"Cook, wake JJ and Thomas up," Effy ordered, breezing past them all.

"Sure thing, princess," Cook grinned back with a wink.

Naomi turned back to Freddie, who was looking down with his eyes fixed on the ground, and made note to ask Effy what the fuck she was playing at.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah." He gave her a small, sad smile that reminded her of the redhead. "You?"

"Not really," she admitted. It was easy to tell Freddie the truth. He wasn't one to prod or push, he just accepted the way things were and didn't bother questioning them. _Typical fucking stoner._ She looked back to the brunette and sighed. _Poor Freds has no chance._

"Sleeping trouble?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Effy trouble?"

"Yep," Freddie sighed.

She nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to her as soon as I have the chance, okay?"

* * *

Emily had fervently hoped that she'd feel better when she woke up, but sadly it wasn't the case. The day before came rushing back to her as soon as her eyes had opened, flooding her entirely, unpleasantly, relentlessly.

Even after her 'breakfast' and chat with the blonde, she still felt barely awake. She lay back down little while longer, doing nothing in particular other than biding her time. She didn't know what the day ahead would bring, and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

After yawning and stretching, she proceeded to get ready. She changed into the fresh clothes under the sleeping bag, unsure with how much cover the balcony actually provided, and then grabbed the shoes. They were a little too big for her, but they fitted better than Thomas' trainers had. She rubbed her eyes and then peeled away her hands, noticing the smudged mascara on her fingers. Grabbing the top she'd just changed out of, she scrubbed at her face rather inelegantly until she was confident she looked like less of a wreck. _No wonder Naomi was trying to be nice. _It hadn't gone unnoticed by Emily, the way the blonde had attempted to keep everything light. _Still,_ she mused, _at least she wasn't as bitchy as I expected._

Eventually, she made her way down to the living room, self conscious as all the eyes in the room fell to her petite form.

"Hi," she said awkwardly to no one in particular. She walked over and took a seat next to JJ.

"Good morning, Emily," he said with a smile. Everyone else was quick to follow with their hellos.

The room was filled with tension, and Emily assumed it was because of her until she noticed Naomi's eyes traveling from Cook to Freddie to Effy with a frown on her face. The blonde said something to Freddie after a moment. He nodded in return and then walked over, taking the spot next to Emily. He offered her his spliff, which she politely declined before she began chatting with JJ.

Effy came over a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a flimsy top, eyes fixed on Emily in a way that made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Effy took the seat opposite her. "So," she said casually, "want to tell us exactly what happened?"

Emily hesitated, and then began.


	3. A Pocketful of Hope

** A/N: **Sorry for the delay. This chapter was really tricky to write for some reason and then exams happened... and then SKINS FIRE. Need I say more? I'm not that happy with this but I wanted to post _something._ You might want to reread the other two chapters to refresh your mind.

Oh... I've been writing a one shot about Naomi after Skins Fire, too. I'll probably post that soon-ish. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. Blah blah blah. Unbeta'd as well.

* * *

Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright

Chapter Three: A Pocketful of Hope

Or at least, Emily _tried_ to begin. In reality, explaining her situation to a group of people she barely knew was proving to be a difficulty - especially because she was still partly in denial about what had happened. She didn't particularly want to revisit the previous days' events. They'd left her hurting, physically as well as emotionally.

Emily wasn't sure how much time had passed when Effy looked up from the cigarette she'd been rolling, but she knew it meant she had to stop stalling.

"I don't know where to start," she admitted.

"The beginning," Effy replied.

Panda nodded eagerly in agreement. "Eff is right, Ems. Mum used to tell me, 'begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop.' Super duper advice, ain't it?"

Naomi cleared her throat. Looked as if she was holding back a smile. "Er, Panda? That's from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," she pointed out gently.

_Said by the King to the White Rabbit_, Emily thought, an unconscious smile forming on her lips.

Panda frowned. "Oh..."

Emily was still trying to adjust the girl's innocence. Had been since last night when Panda had quite literally dragged her up to balcony. Wondered how it was possible for someone in her situation to remain so innocent in the first place.

"But... er, it's still good advice. I'm sure Emily has benefited _greatly_ from it," Naomi reassured, her sarcasm going unnoticed by Pandora.

Panda turned to Emily expectantly as Naomi gave her a pointed look that said_ 'agree with me.'_

"Yeah," Emily said. "Thanks."

"Welcome, Emsy-poo!"

"Ready now?" Effy asked, amusement evident in her tone.

Emily cleared her throat, the nervousness bubbling up to the surface once again. "Yeah. The beginning. I think I can manage that."

A few people raised their eyebrows, clearly not convinced. _Oh, for fuck's sake, _she thought.

Once again Freddie offered her his spliff and this time she took it eagerly. She inhaled deeply, shut her eyes, titled her head back and then exhaled. Repeated it a few times before she handed it back to him.

_You can do this Emily. Just tell them what happened_. "I'm gay," she blurted out. _Shit, that's not the fucking beginning you tit._ "I mean - no - well, yes... I'm gay, but, um, that's... that's not what I meant. Fuck."

Emily felt a blush creep up her neck. She looked around, a little frantic, waiting for a reaction.

Nothing.

_Gay,_ she repeated to herself. _I'm gay._

They all seemed completely blas_é _about it and it caught her off guard. She wondered if this was what being excepted felt like. Felt a lump form in her throat.

Effy rolled her eyes. "Hand her the spliff, Freddie," she said firmly, her gaze not leaving Emily as she spoke.

"Huh?" Freddie looked up to the brunette, a vacant expression on his face. "Shit, of course. Here you go, Emily."

She had a couple of pulls, took a few deep breaths and then passed it back. "Thank you," she said to Freddie, beginning to feel herself relax.

Effy smirked. "Ready _now?_"

"I think so."

"This time try breathing while you talk. It usually helps," Naomi teased.

"Good idea. Hadn't cross my mind," Emily mumbled back. She wanted to take it back as soon as she said it. Naomi hadn't given her grief about sleeping in her room, for fuck's sake, the least she could do was be respectful. She sank down further into her seat.

Naomi didn't seem offended though. She just raised an eyebrow, looking vaguely impressed. Either way, Emily quickly reminded herself why drugs were never a good idea. Was about to apologise before JJ spoke.

"Hate to interfere, Emily, but Naomi has a point," he said, and Emily had to ignore Naomi's smug smile. "You see, I couldn't help but notice the severe lack of ventilation taking place while you were speaking. It was quite impressive, actually, if not a little disconcerting, but of course it'll only leave you feeling more worked up. Really, being afraid to tell us completely understandable. Just remember we won't judge you. We're all in the same boat here, after all."

Emily nodded once again. He was right. Whatever she'd been through, they'd all probably been through a million times worse.

"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop," Panda repeated, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Naomi gave her a small smile which hit her somewhere deep in her stomach. Left her feeling both calmed and on edge at the same time.

"Right. I'll start with my mum," Emily decided. "She's always been... well, over protective. It started when we were growing up. It was me, my sister Katie, my brother James and my dad. Katie was always the loud one... the confident one. Mum had all these aspirations for us... even when we were kids, but Katie wasn't having any of it. Neither was James. But me? I... I felt responsible for making sure one of us kept her happy. Eventually it got too much, though. I've never been able to stand up to her. Dad used to stick up for me, and that helped... I mean, not much, but enough to make her listen from time to time."

Emily paused. Tried to steady her breathing.

"But he died when I was ten. As we grew up, Katie made it clear what she wanted to be. She went to a sixth form in America and hasn't visited since. James eventually got tired of mum too. He went to live with his best friend Gordon. Mum clung on to me even more after they left... constantly tried me to turn her into some sort of dream daughter, but I whatever I did was never good enough for her. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps, and I tried to please her for a while. I was all she had left... I just wanted her to be happy."

Emily looked up again, needing reassurance but deciding to disguise it as a pause.

Panda was on the edge of her seat looking completely devastated. Thomas, JJ and Freddie had equal looks of part sympathy and part empathy on their faces, and Effy was as composed as ever, her face not giving away anything.

It was only Naomi who really caught her attention though. Only Naomi who gave her the reassurance she was looking for. The blonde's expression was unreadable and pensive, but there was something about it that made her look genuinely understanding. Emily knew she was probably imagining it, but it gave her the confidence she needed to carry on.

"I've known I - um - like girls since I was twelve, but I knew how homophobic she was so I kept it to myself. It was okay for a while because I was in denial too. Her being so insistent that I'm straight was something I could hide behind, you know? But I'm eighteen years old now. I just got tired of it, so _sick_ _and tired_ of it all. I've never been the child she wanted. I had to stop pretending. So I told her that I'm gay. And... here I am."

Panda reached over for Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze. The gesture made her wonder if there was more to the girl than she'd first assumed.

Emily had never shared so much about herself to so many people before - and maybe it was only down to the fact that she didn't have another option - but it left her feeling lighter. Like some of the burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Everyone, fuck off for a moment."

Emily's head snapped up at Effy's words. As soon as she locked eyes with the brunette's intense blue ones she wanted to look away again.

Everyone looked around at each other helplessly but didn't protest. Instead they grudgingly made their way to separate parts of the room. Naomi and Cook went off to lean against the kitchen counter, and JJ took out a pack of playing cards and began to show Freddie, Panda and Thomas a trick. No one was actually more than a few metres away, but the distance calmed Emily down.

"You didn't need to do that."

Effy ignored her. "You need to go back and speak to your mum," she informed.

Emily nodded. She knew she'd have to eventually.

"She might just need some time. Is she home on weekdays?"

"Usually." Emily shrugged. "She does a lot of work from home."

"Then you should go today. I'll come with you as long as you promise to follow what I say."

"Okay," Emily agreed. The brunette seemed like a natural born leader; the idea of following her orders made Emily feel safer.

"Start by asking to talk to her."

"Right." The redhead looked down. Fidgeted with her hands. "And what if I'm not allowed back? What if she doesn't want to talk?"

Effy took a drag of her cigarette, not at all phased. "Tell her you're there to get your stuff. Bring everything you need and then come back to me - I'll be waiting outside."

Emily looked up. Paused. "But-"

"You're welcome to stay with us."

"I - you don't have to. I mean," Emily faltered, "I can find somewhere else if you guys would prefer."

"You're welcome here," Effy reiterated. "And Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I don't lie."

Emily didn't have trouble believing her at all. "Thank you," she said. She knew it didn't convey everything she wanted to say but gathered that it'd be enough for Effy.

She received a curt nod in reply. "We'll leave in an hour or so."

Emily guessed that Effy's change in attitude was to do with her link to JJ. Thought that maybe if you were accepted by one, all of them took you in. She didn't know what to make of the idea. Effy still intimidated Emily, but she was under the impression that the brunette was more than willing to protect the people she cared about. Or the people others around her cared about.

"We're done," Effy said to the others.

Everyone except Thomas and Freddie made their way back into the middle of the expanse, taking a seat on the mismatch of chairs and beanbags.

A consuming silence filled the air until Panda leaned over and squeezed her hand again. "I'm sorry, Emsy."

"Thank you," she mumbled back. As much as she was relieved to have finished her story, she didn't want to dwell on it. Didn't want any sympathy or empathy.

She didn't know if she was thankful or not for the mood change when Cook clapped his hands together, grinned and said, "Personally, I think this is all simple, Emilio."

"It is?"

"Yeah, babe!" He bounded over and perched himself on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. "You want your home back, and your mum doesn't want you to be a muff muncher, yeah?"

That was certainly one way of putting it. "Yeah," Emily replied skeptically.

"Well I know the cure." He leaned over to dramatically whisper into her ear. "It's my cock."

Emily sighed, weary. "Right. Well I'd rather not."

"Of course you don't, Red, but just remember that they all come to the Cookie Monster in the end," he replied. Punctuated his sentence by thrusting his hips back and forth.

"For Christ's sake, Cook," Naomi snapped. "Do you have to be so repulsive?"

He jumped up and sat on her lap. "Yeah, Blondie, I do."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Fucking tosser. Get off me," she groaned as she playfully pushed him to the floor.

"We all know why you want me on the floor," he winked, looking shamelessly at her crotch. "Ready when you are, babe."

"You'll be there a long time then."

"Good things come to those who wait," he said.

Naomi scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Come on," Cook licked his lips cheekily, "you want it, I want it, let's get together and feel alright."

"You couldn't make me feel right if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer."

A few people cheered and Cook's head fell back as he laughed appreciatively. "Wanna test that theory, Naomikins?"

"Naomi would sooner fuck JJ," Effy answered for her. Naomi nodded in agreement.

"I know that wasn't meant as a compliment," JJ said, smiling bashfully, "but I'm going to take it as one."

"Of course you are, Jaykins," Cook agreed, ruffling his hair.

Emily stayed silent. Could honestly say she'd never been around such a contrasting group of people.

Although the group had a strange dynamic, it worked. Part annoyance, part exasperation. They just seemed to... fit. She felt like she was interfering by just being there.

Naomi and Cook's banter reminded her of Katie and James'. The way they'd argue endlessly with an element of adoration. It made her chest feel heavy. Katie and James were gone, and so was her dad. Her mum didn't even want her anymore.

She'd been lucky; Thomas had found her when she was most vulnerable, and taken to her to a place with - on the whole - a group of nice people. But she didn't belong. Didn't feel like there was enough space for her to be welcome. _  
_

It was only then that it occurred to her that Naomi had been looking out for her. That the whole exchange between them all happened because Naomi'd decided to put Cook in his place for her. It made Emily feel weirdly warm.

The last twenty four hours had been devastating, yes, but she'd also found something she'd almost forgotten about - people who were willing to defend her.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Reviews/follows/favourites are appreciated.

In the next chapter we'll finally be introduced to the lovely, supportive, open-minded Jenna Fitch. Bet you can't wait...


	4. The Gathering Clouds

**Author's note:** I'm surprised that I wrote this so quickly. A week is pretty good considering the last update took... what... two months? _And_ it's the longest chapter so far. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. This chapter is for you guys :) Oh and warning - homophobia/general shittiness in this chapter courtesy of Jenna Fitch.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Skins.

* * *

Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright

Chapter Four: The Gathering Clouds

True to her word, Effy accompanied Emily on the walk to her house. She stayed silent for the majority of the journey, but oddly it didn't make Emily as nervous as she'd expected it to. Part of her was getting used to the brunette. And besides, Effy was the least of Emily's concern, because however much she tried to convince herself otherwise - and she _really_ did try - she just couldn't shake away the uncomfortable feeling that even if her mum did accept her back, things still wouldn't be okay. She wished it could be simple, that the answer could be in written out for her in plain black and white, but instead all she could see was grey. Foggy and unclear, with no sense of direction.**  
**

For years Emily'd never truly been happy. Losing her dad had felt like losing a small part of herself - not seeing her siblings anymore felt like a similar loss. Her school life hadn't been the best either. She wasn't unpopular by any stretch of the imagination, but she went out of her way to keep herself to herself. There were a couple of people she talked to more than others; a girl called Liv that she'd occasionally share a spliff with before school, and a girl, Grace, that'd sometimes be with her. They all chatted, and from time to time they'd invite her to parties, but that was the extent of it.

The truth was that she didn't really have any one. It wasn't that she didn't fit in, (she found it easy to connect with people), but more that she was afraid of rejection. Too used to people not accepting her for who she was. She'd steered clear of having friends as a general rule; it was just easier that way.

The last day or so felt so detached from her 'normal' life. So disconnected from everything and everyone she was used to. Going back to talk to her mum was like stepping back into a world she never felt a part of in the first place. Would her mum expect everything to go back to the way it was before? Could Emily deal with that? But more importantly... did she _want_ to?

She didn't have any answers, but she knew she'd gained a different perspective on things over night. **  
**

By the time they neared the road she lived on, she came to a solid conclusion. Either her mum would accept her back, brush over it, and most likely pretend that nothing had ever happened... or she'd would completely shut Emily out, meaning she'd have to go back to the squat with Effy and the others. Both outcomes seemed just as daunting as each other, but for polar opposite reasons. She'd never felt so conflicted in all her life.

"You're over thinking," Effy told her, eyes still fixed straight ahead.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Effy took a drag of her cigarette. "Don't apologise."

Emily had to make a conscious effort to stop herself from reflexively repeating her apology. "Right," she said instead, relieved when Effy didn't reply.

As they turned the street corner, her panic swiftly heightened. She felt her heart beating faster, her palms becoming clammy, her hands starting to shake. Went to put them in her pocket before she realised she was wearing leggings. She'd left Thomas' coat in her room - wait, no, _Naomi's_ room.

"Fuck," Emily muttered to herself. She felt Effy's eyes on her. Was thankful when the brunette handed her a cigarette instead of making her talk. She'd done enough of that today. "Thanks," she said, taking a few long drags before passing it back.

"I'm assuming from your sudden panic that we're nearly there?"

Emily looked up at Effy, almost frowning at the smirk on the girl's face. "Yeah. At the end there," she pointed, "on the other side."

Effy nodded imperceptibly. "I see."

"Any advice?"

"Look both ways before you cross the road," the brunette replied dryly.

Emily let out a small chuckle. Felt herself relax for a spaced-out moment. "I'll keep that in mind."

As Effy put her cigarette up to her lips, Emily noticed the girl's barely-there smile. Felt weirdly proud of herself. Effy seemed unshakable; her smiles had always had an element of mocking before now.

They reached her house not long after, and both of them hung back at the driveway.

"I guess this is it then." Emily looked down nervously. "If I... I mean, if I'm allowed back home... will you, you know, say thank you to Naomi for me?" Effy raised an eyebrow. "For letting me stay in her room," she continued, feeling an abrupt urge to explain herself under the brunette's gaze. "And to Thomas, too, for finding me. And JJ for... Actually, can you just say thank you to everyone?"

Effy smirked. "Sure."

"See you, then." Emily stood awkwardly for a moment. She knew she couldn't _hug_ Effy, but just walking away didn't feel right. When Effy nodded in reply, though, she decided to leave it at that.

She made her way down the driveway. Was about to knock before she heard Effy's voice.

"It's okay to be scared, Emily. You can't be brave without being scared first." Emily turned around to find Effy stubbing out her cigarette. "Good luck."

After one last small smile, Emily knocked on the door and waited. A minute or so passed before it swung open.

Jenna's eyes widened as she regarded her daughter, and then slowly her face contorted into a frown. "Emily," she said shortly. "Come in."

The redhead went to look back at Effy, helpless, but when she turned around the girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Naomikins, my one and only," Cook bellowed. "I have a joke for ya!"

Naomi sighed, getting up from her seat and straightening out her clothes. "Go on then," she said, dismissive.

An wide grin took hold of his face as he walked over to her. "What did the blonde say when she looked in the mirror?"

"James Cook is a misogynistic, stereotypical prick?"

Cook threw his head back and laughed. "No, man. But fuck me that's a good one."

Naomi smiled tightly. Walked across the expanse and up the stairs before he could bother her any more.

"You love me really," she heard Cook yell from below.

"Oh yeah. I'm _completely_ infatuated," she deadpanned back to him. Heard his carefree laugh a few seconds later. Couldn't help but smile to herself a little.

She took a seat in her shabby armchair, pulled her legs up to her chest and shut her eyes. In all honesty, she was shattered. In between Effy's usual drama, Emily's story, and her sleepless night, her brain felt as if it'd completely shut down. She kept her eyes shut tight in an attempt to get past her dizzy spell - although looking back on it, smoking a spliff on a practically empty stomach was probably to blame.

Naomi was more than grateful when she began to feel herself drift off. Was nearly asleep when a voice jolted her out of her calm state.

"Naomi, can I ask you something?"

She sighed irritably. Didn't bother opening her eyes. "What is it, Panda?" When she didn't get a response, she opened them and sighed again. "Well?"

Panda was stood at the top of the stairs, looking jittery. "I was wondering if..." She rocked from side to side on the heels of her feet. "Um..."

"_Christ_," Naomi muttered under her breath. She sat upright and raised an eyebrow. "You were wondering if," she prompted.

The girl blinked rapidly. "Oh, yeah!" She plastered on a smile that even Naomi could see was unnatural. "I just thought that maybe you would let me borrow your... um. Well, it's just... I know you have heaps loads of good books over there and I'm super sure I saw Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and I know you don't let people borrow your stuff and I understand but my mum must have read it once, 'cause she quoted it, right? All the bloody blinkin' time..."

Naomi looked on with disbelief. Wondered if Panda was even taking time to breathe between sentences.

"...Maybe she even read it to me when I was little and I was just... I want to read it. I really do. I promise I'll be super careful and I won't bug up the pages by folding them over and-"

"Panda," Naomi interrupted. "Look, you must have been imagining it. I don't have the book."

"Oh." The girl frowned. Seemed as if she might be having trouble believing her. "Oh... That's okay, then. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," she said. Panda went to leave but Naomi felt obliged to carry on. "Hey, Panda?"

"Yep?"

"Is it you and JJ getting the food tonight?"

Panda nodded vigorously. "And Thommo!"

"I'll be down later, yeah? I'm coming out with you guys."

"Okay," Panda smiled, "whizzer! See you later, alligator."

"Yeah, see you." She shut her eyes and felt relieved when she heard Panda padding down the stairs. Tried to fall asleep. Failed miserably.

Eventually Naomi stood up and walked over to the small table under the window. She raked her eyes over the pile of books, all their spines facing away from her. Began to slowly search through the pile until she found the book she was looking for. Took her copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, opened the drawer underneath the table, pushed it to the back, and shut the drawer.

Sighing to herself tiredly, she made herself comfy in her armchair again. She tried to shut her mind off, but it proved to be impossible. Briefly she considered actually reading one of her books, but dismissed the thought almost as quickly. Wondered what had gotten over her.

After accepting she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, she looked over to her side. Noticed the coat Thomas had let Emily borrow.

Naomi knew Emily wouldn't be back. She'd too often heard stories similar to Emily's one, and they all ended the same. That was the exact reason she hadn't been too bothered about being friendly with Emily; it was safe. _Yeah, she definitely won't be back,_ Naomi thought to herself.

She fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"What on earth happened to you?" Jenna asked, shocked. Emily frowned. "You look like you've been... oh, never mind. I was worried sick about you!"

_Oh,_ Emily thought, quickly catching on. She should have guessed this would happen. That her mother would play the denial card. Well, she wasn't going to have any of it. "You were _worried_? You kicked me out, left me _homeless_ and you were _worried_?! How fucking thoughtful," she snapped. "I suppose that makes everything okay again, huh?"

"Language!" Jenna scolded. "Mind yourself, young lady. After all that you've put me through...-"

"What?" Emily could barely believe what she was hearing. "Can you hear yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question." Her mum rested her hands on the kitchen table and looked down. "What have I done to deserve this?" she asked herself quietly.

All the anger came flooding out. She would have been out on the streets all night if it hadn't been for Thomas, and yet her mum was playing the victim. Emily shut her eyes, balled her fists and took a few controlled breaths. Tried to calm herself down.

"I don't like liars, Emily."

Her eyes snapped open. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't act so naive," Jenna said, waving her hands dismissively. "You know _exactly_ what this is about. Your ways are wrong. Just wrong," she continued, "and they won't be excepted in this family home."

"Family home?" Emily echoed in disbelief. "Everyone's gone, mum! Because of _you_. Don't you see? _You_ did this to_ us_!"

She thought about her sister, who was so tired of her mum that she'd moved to a different country, for Christ's sake. She thought about James, who felt more at home in somebody else's house. She thought about her dad, who had constantly been stuck between having to support Jenna's choices and doing what was right.

"How dare you!" Jenna stood up, her chair scraping back with her. "Get out of my house! Go on, get out!"

"I'm here to get my stuff," Emily said evenly.

Her mum stared back at her, standoffish. "I'm leaving," she told her daughter after a brief pause, "and when I get back, you will be _gone_, Emily. Do I make myself clear? _Gone._"

Emily didn't speak, didn't even move, just sat at the opposite end of the six seater table and waited for her mum to go. Jenna dramatically searched for her keys before she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

She waited for the tears to come but they didn't. She was too exhausted. Too worn out. And the worst part was, this was exactly the sort of behavior she'd been expecting from her mother.

The redhead heaved herself up from her chair and made her way up to her room. Felt her heart contract painfully as she stood at the doorway.

She quickly made herself busy, grabbing her biggest rucksack and leaving it open on her bed before she began sifting through her stuff like Effy had told her too. She started with the necessities; grabbed her toothbrush, a comb, some soap and a small towel from the bathroom. Next she decided on what clothes to bring. She didn't have enough space for much, so she settled for a grey jumper, six tops, two pairs of jeans, her pyjamas, and some underwear.

With her bag half full, Emily went down to the kitchen and took a pack of paracetamol, a small first aid kit and a penknife.

"Might as well..." she mumbled to herself. She had no clue if she'd need any of it, but they seemed like suitable things to bring.

She was about to go back up before she decided it'd be best to bring some food. Reaching up into the cupboard, she took out a few cans of tinned tomatoes and tuna, and some rice and pasta for the others. A few other small bits and pieces too.

Her mum could only be described as a health freak, and although nothing looked particularly appetising, she knew they were struggling with food from what Naomi had said. Thought that if she was going to stay, the least she could do was help out a bit.

Back in her room, Emily put all the food into a separate plastic bag in case anything leaked and then stuffed in into her rucksack. She lay back on her bed for a moment, feeling the soft sheets underneath her. Something told her this would be the last time she ever saw her room again. When a few minutes had passed she sat up and composed herself, then sought out some of her more personal items.

Resting on her bedside table was her camera. Despite her mum not being accepting of anything Emily was passionate about, photography seemed to be the exception. Granted, it was only because it meant Jenna could save money for her business - as the proud owner of 'Don't Get Hitched, Get Fitched,' a photographer came in handy on plenty of occasions.

Emily had always wanted to go on to study medicine, but Jenna had insisted that she should join the family business. After a thorough guilt trip and endless manipulation, she had soon realised she'd never be able to pursue what she really wanted. Photography had been her mum's compromise.

She reached over and tucked her camera into the side pocket of her bag, and then stretched under her bed to get a bottle of vodka she'd hidden a while ago. Figured she'd need it. In went the bottle, along with a thin but warm blanket she'd had since she was little. A photograph of her and her family on holiday in Spain before everything went to shit. Seventy five pounds that she'd been keeping in a glass jar and some spare change. She found her copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland especially for Pandora and put that in too, a small smile on her face despite everything that had happened. Added a few more books from her shelf that she hadn't yet got around to reading, and a couple of her favourites.

With the little space she had left in her rucksack, she shoved in a few more items of clothing and struggled to zip it shut. Then, saying a final goodbye to her house, she hitched her bag onto her back, made her way down the stairs, opened the door and stepped out for the final time.

She found Effy standing a few meters away, her expression not giving away anything as she looked towards Emily's rucksack. "You ready?" she asked.

Emily could feel the weight of her question hanging heavily in the air. "Yeah," she replied, wondering if she was telling the truth. "I am."

* * *

Emily paid more attention to the location of the squat on the journey back. It was the type of place you'd miss if you blinked, which didn't feel right to her considering the house had had such a lasting impression on her. She guessed it was good that they were in such an inconspicuous location, but wondered how often squatters had to move away. They seemed like a tight knit group of people to say the least, not the sort that were always moving around.

Unlike Thomas, Effy had a key, so they were able to get in without knocking. Once making their way through the narrow hallway in silence, they reached the opening of the huge expanse.

JJ, Thomas and Panda had empty bags slung over their shoulders, and Cook and Freddie were sat on a beanbag together with their coats on, all looking as if they were about to leave.

"You're back!" Panda squealed before her smiled dulled into a sad frown. "I mean I know you must be feeling down because you're homeless and stuff but it's well fab that we have someone new."

"I think you will fit in perfectly," Thomas added.

"Thanks," she said to them both.

"We're heading out now," JJ told Effy, who nodded in reply.

"Make sure you get some of those Garibaldi things for Naomikins," Cook called over.

"Cook, I think it's fair to say you only ask for them in the hope that Naomi will one day want to get in your pants," JJ lowered his gaze, "which, by the way, are awfully dirty."

"He's right," agreed Thomas. "You need to wash."

Cook grinned, unabashed. "But you'll get them biscuits for her, yeah?"

JJ agreed that he'd see what he could do and then looked over to Emily. "All big supermarket chains throw away their food once it reaches its sell-by date," he began to explain. "Completely different from the expiry date, I can assure you. The best way to get food is to sneak in through the back of supermarkets. Taking the food once it's been thrown out is... well... considerably illegal, but it goes to waste anyway." He smiled. "Maybe you could come with us another time?"

"Yeah, sure," Emily said.

Effy breezed past Cook, who was now stood by a door to the right of the room, and made her way over to where Freddie was sat. Everyone else went back to getting bits and bobs together, preparing to leave, and Emily was left standing awkwardly by the kitchen area.

Emily watched as Effy took a seat next to Freddie and squeezed his hand. Freddie smiled lazily at their intertwined fingers.

"Take Emily's bag to Naomi's room," Effy said to Cook without looking back.

Cook's expression was unreadable for a second before he walked over to Emily, took the rucksack from her and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He made his way up the balcony stairs, and she followed on behind him.

* * *

Once upstairs, he walked across the balcony and dropped her rucksack on the floor in the space next to her sleeping bag and Thomas' coat.

"Thanks, Cook." When she looked up to thank him, his cheshire grin was back.

Cook ruffled her hair. "No problem, babe. And if you were wondering, that's not the only thing I'm good at," he whispered, giving her a wink.

"Good to know," she replied, impassive. Quickly realised that he wasn't being quiet because he was hitting on her, but because Naomi was fast asleep on the armchair to his side. Well, knowing Cook, it was probably a mixture of the two, but she made note to keep her voice down too.

"You bet it is, Red. Okay, well I'm off, so I'll see you tonight. Me, Fredster and Eff are going out to deal." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small see-through plastic bag containing a white powder, wriggled his eyebrows at her and then stuffed it into his pocket. "You won't be eating crisps for breakfast once we've sold a dozen of these babies. Oh, and take good care of Blondie for me," he added. "If you feel like touching each other inappropriately, don't hesitate to film it, yeah?"

Emily stayed silent, completely lost at how she was supposed to reply. She eventually settled for, "Have a good night."

"Will do, Emilio." After giving her one more grin, he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

Emily made her way over to her sleeping bag, sat down and crossed her legs. Cold and exhausted, she lay back and listened to the voices drifting up from the room below for a while until they all left.

As soon as the door clicked shut downstairs, she got up and immediately began to make sure all her belongings were shifted into to the furthest corner of the balcony, not wanting to intrude on the space that didn't belong to her.

Naomi was right about what she'd said earlier in the morning; it was freezing, and the cracks in the ceiling certainly didn't help with blocking out the bitter late-October chill. She unzipped her bag and pulled out some clothes. Put a top on over the vest top she was wearing, along with a grey hoodie. Shivered into it, rubbing her arms to warm herself up.

Her eyes drifted over to Naomi, who was still asleep in the armchair. She looked peaceful, but even in her sleep her eyebrows were knitted together slightly. On second thought, Emily grabbed the coat Thomas had borrowed her, tipped toed on over, and carefully laid it on top of Naomi. She shifted slightly in her sleep, and Emily quickly took the opportunity to tuck in the corners so she'd warm up quicker.

She carried on sorting out her stuff, making sure all her movements were soundless so she wouldn't wake the sleeping blonde up. It felt weird; similar to waking up first at a sleepover when you were staying at somebody else's house as a kid, never quite sure what to do.

Running out of places to put things, Emily decided to make a makeshift bedside table by stacking a few of her books, and then placed her camera and her family photo on top. Threw the thin blanket over it to use later.

By the time she looked up again, the sun had moved across the sky a little further. The colourful light passing through the stained glass window had fallen onto everything around her, including Naomi. In certain parts of the room, the streaming light left a trail of colours and shapes behind it. It was stunning, unlike anything Emily'd ever seen. She continued to comb through her belongings for a while, biting her lip in an attempt to resist the urge she had to get her camera out and take a picture of the scene right then and there.

Soon her mind began to drift. She wondered how long she'd stay in the squat - if Effy'd been offering as a short term thing or as something more permanent. Thought about how she'd spend her days - alone or with the others. Endless possibilities flitted through her mind. Her future had never been more unclear, and despite it being more than terrifying, there was also something thrilling about the prospect.

After a little deliberation, she decided to go downstairs. Hoped that wandering around the house would be enough of a distraction to take her mind off of things.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so the story properly picks up from here on in. What did you guys think of this chapter? The thing about it being illegal for people to take perfectly okay food that supermarkets have thrown out is true by the way. Seems stupid that all that food is thrown away when so many people are out on the streets starving. Oh and by the way - the next chapter makes up for the lack of Naomily interaction in this one. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. :)


	5. Of All the Things I'd Rather Be

**Author's note: **I'd only planned on half this chapter being a Naomi and Emily scene, but they just wouldn't shut up. I had fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but after Skins Fire, that's quite a relief.

* * *

Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright

Chapter Five: Of All the Things I'd Rather Be

Naomi's churning stomach caused her eyes to flicker open some hours later. _Something doesn't feel right_, was the first thought that registered in her mind. She was immediately unsettled - the type of feeling you get when you've slept for too long. It was definitely late, and the lack of light coming in through the stained glass window confirmed that. _Don't remember falling asleep with this on me_, was her second thought as she shrugged off the coat that was resting on top of her. She yawned and then groggily stood up. Wobbled before she regained her balance.

It was only then that her gaze fell on a rucksack in the right corner of the balcony. She eyed it for a second before her tired brain put together the pieces. _No no no no no. _She counted to ten before she walked over to the balcony railings, hoping the noise coming from below wouldn't confirm her suspicions. But, as she should have expected, standing alone by the small kitchen area in the main room, was the redhead.

"Emily?"

"Oh, hey," Emily's eyes drifted around the room until she looked up to find Naomi up on the balcony ledge, "you're awake."

Naomi nodded slowly. "Where is everyone?" she asked, gesturing to the empty space around them.

"Effy, Cook and Freddie are dealing or something," Emily replied, still looking up at her. "JJ, Panda and Thomas are out for food - they didn't want to wake you up so they left without you."

Naomi scoffed. "Charming. Do you know what the time is?"

"I'm not sure... but I think you've been asleep for about five or six hours," Emily said.

Naomi nodded again and then lazily made her way over to the living room, stretching her limbs as she walked. She plopped herself down onto a ridiculously large beanbag and pulled out a spliff Cook had given her earlier. Lit it, had a pull, leaned back and watched the smoke rise; it was a welcome distraction.

"Things didn't work out with your mum, then?" She hadn't a clue why she was continuing the conversation - she wasn't even in the fucking mood for one - but heard herself saying the words before she'd had any time to process them.

Emily turned around from the cooker and gave her a small, sad smile. "No, I've put her through too much, apparently."

"Christ," was all the blonde could offer in return.

"Yeah." Emily fidgeted with the sleeves of her hoodie before she spun back around to turn her attention to whatever she was cooking.

Naomi took another drag of her spliff. Let her head fall back on to the beanbag. Fixed her eyes on the ceiling. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The redhead shrugged. "I'm don't know. I'm not good, not bad, not in between. Does that make sense?"

Naomi sat up and looked at her curiously. _Yes,_ she thought. "No," she said.

Emily chuckled lightly to herself. "That sounds just about right. Everything is all a bit weird at the moment, you know?"

Naomi did know, but she chose to ignore her.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Emily ventured. Naomi looked up at her, narrowing her eyes, and in return Emily put her hands up defensively as if to say 'forget I ever asked.'

Naomi crashed back down onto the beanbag. She knew Emily didn't mean anything by it, but she didn't like being questioned. Was happy that the redhead knew when to leave it; small talk was as far as Naomi was prepared to go.

They fell into silence, but Naomi didn't mind. Preferred it, actually. After a few minutes though, the smell coming from the kitchen area became so mouth-watering that she had no choice but to walk over and hitch herself up onto the kitchen counter to Emily's right. "What are you doing?" It was a stupid question, Naomi knew that, but she was so fucking starving that she honestly couldn't care less.

Emily rotated to face the blonde. "Cooking," she answered, one eyebrow raised. "I brought some stuff from home. I thought maybe I could make some, er, dinner for everyone. I don't know when they'll be back but pasta is nice cold, right?" As if on queue, Naomi's stomach rumbled violently. There was a slight smirk on the redhead's lips as she continued, "It's nice when it's hot, too. We don't have to wait... if you're hungry."

"Starving," Naomi replied, a little too eagerly. "Haven't really eaten today." Thinking about it, she'd only picked at a couple of crisps. She had the feeling Emily was looking at her, but when she looked up the girl averted her eyes and turned her attention back to the pot of food. "Want a pull?" Naomi asked, motioning to the spliff.

Emily shrugged, but put her hand out for it to be passed to her a moment later, and Naomi obliged. She shut her eyes as she inhaled, and Naomi found her eyes unconsciously falling to her lips. Quickly looked away and crossed her arms.

Emily tried to hand her back the spliff, and when Naomi didn't respond, she had to get her attention with a gentle cough. Naomi took it back sheepishly.

"Can I ask a question?" Emily asked. Naomi nodded, not trusting her own voice. "I was wondering how there's, you know, _electricity_ and stuff."

"Oh." The blonde smiled briefly to herself. "I think between Cook, Freddie and Thomas, they sorted something out. No one uses electricity and hot water often, though. Don't look so guilty - _cooking_ isn't a waste. I just mean we use candles when we can. Battery powered things we can get our hands on too. Of course they don't last as long but..." she drifted off and then shrugged.

Emily leaned against the counter, her brown eyes surveying the room. "And what about furniture?"

"It's not all stolen, if that's what you were wondering. I mean, we're no saints, but you'd be surprised with what you can find. Most the time people just don't look hard enough. You know how we get food, right?"

"Yeah, JJ told me," Emily said with a small nod. "Er, where are the bowls?"

Naomi pointed above her. "Cupboard on your left." Emily struggled to reach up, and the blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here, let me do it. Hold this." She handed the spliff to the redhead and then passed down two plastic bowls, plus a third larger one to dish the rest of the food into.

Emily gave her back the spliff and then looked down shyly. "Thanks," she mumbled. "So, um, where were you?"

Naomi took a moment to remember what she'd been saying. "Oh. Well... everything else is similar. Down at Bristol Recycling Center there's a place where people leave old furniture. That's the reason we have so many sofas and seats - they're always left out. Most people have a bed here too... the only reason I use a sleeping bag is because I don't know how much that balcony can take."

Emily nodded. "But it's worth it, right? Getting to stay up there, I mean," she clarified.

"Yeah," Naomi agreed with a fond smile. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my own space." The words tumbled out without her thinking, and almost instantly tension filled the air around them. By no means did she want to share her room with Emily, but she hadn't been actively seeking to create problem. It was something she'd been planning on taking up with Effy. She sighed inwardly and then hopped herself back onto the kitchen counter, taking a long drag of her spliff.

Emily looked at her guiltily for a second and then she hastily began to busy herself by dishing up the pasta into the two bowls. "I'm sorry," she said, turning to face Naomi. "I know you don't want me to stay in your room with you. I get it... I understand... I really do. And I mean, I know, well I don't _know_, but I'm _guessing_ privacy is important and-"

"You're right, you really fucking don't know," Naomi snapped. "I live in a squat, Emily. I have _no_ fucking privacy." She sighed heavily. Calmed herself down a fraction. "Look, I get that you're sorry, but staying here for one night doesn't mean you get it. Just... _don't_. Please _don't_ bring it up, okay?"

"Okay," Emily replied quietly. Naomi stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do, and then went to sit back down on the beanbag. Needed to distance herself.

She didn't mean to shout, but she didn't regret it either. This had been her life for nearly three years now; she didn't need people trying to understand. Hated it, in fact. Her life followed a very distinct pattern: go to sleep alone, wake up alone. Everything in between was meaningless. Evade, distract, hide; simple. Sometimes she wondered whether time itself had given up on her. Wondered if it'd just upped and left, forever flowing forward, but leaving her behind. Her life had no direction, but Emily, on the other hand, still had a fucking chance to get her shit sorted.

"Spoon or fork?"

Naomi was shaken out of her thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"Do you prefer to eat with a spoon or a fork?" Emily was looking at her intently from the kitchen area.

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Fork, please."

"Orange juice or apple?"

"Orange," she said, almost smiling at the absurdity of the situation.

Emily came over with the pasta and drinks a minute or so later. She struggled to hold it all as she made her way over, and Naomi was blatant in her attempt not to help her out. The redhead not-so-eloquently collapsed down on to the seat opposite Naomi, and then gestured for her to take her bowl and drink as she made herself comfortable.

Naomi reached over. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Emily picked up her own bowl of pasta, but chewed on her lip and looked up at Naomi instead of eating a mouthful. "Bon appetite?" she offered with a weak smile.

It was quite funny actually. The blonde bit down on the inside of her mouth, not wanting to smile back, and then began to eat. Put the first forkful of food into her mouth and had to stop herself from sighing in contentment. The food was fucking delicious. She barely even had it in her to be embarrassed at the speed in which she ate. Part of her felt Emily's gaze on her, but she swiftly brushed it to the side.

"I'm not that bad, you know."

Naomi looked at Emily, confused. "What?"

"I'm quiet, and I don't take up too much space because I'm small."

Had Naomi missed part of their conversation or something? "Sorry, _what?_"

"I don't snore either. I suppose I'm not the tidiest person," Emily mused, pretty much ignoring Naomi altogether. "I don't think I have enough things with me to make _that_ much of a mess though. And, yeah, I guess I toss and turn a bit in my sleep, but I don't think it's the sort of thing people notice. Plus... you can't deny that I make rather fucking amazing pasta." When she finished, she went back to eating as if she'd never spoken in the first place.

Naomi looked at her, amused, but didn't reply. "Well... the pasta _is_ very nice," she conceded once she'd emptied the bowl. Emily looked triumphant, and she would've scowled back without a second's thought if it wasn't for the fact that she was hoping for seconds.

"So," Emily was smiling as if she was more than pleased with herself, "where were we?"

"You were being nosy and I was answering your questions."

"Carry on then," Emily said.

Naomi looked at her curiously. "What do you want to know?"

Emily shrugged. "What do you want to tell me?"

She gave her an exasperated look. "I don't particularly want to tell you anything, Emily."

The redhead laughed in reply; Naomi had to stop herself from laughing too. Falling into conversation with Emily was far too easy.

"Fine then," Emily conceded. "How about..." she looked deep in thought, tilting her head while she chewed on a mouthful of pasta, "what you all do when you're not here."

Naomi scoffed. "What sort of question is that?"

"Depends on the sort of answer you give."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Well... we have lots of connections, you know? Mostly through Effy and Cook to be honest. If we want to go out to a club, for instance, drinks are usually sorted for the night... that type of thing. We just get by. It's not too bad here, really... all things considered. I know a lot of people who have it a lot worse. I'm just a grumpy git."

She enjoyed the way Emily listened attentively to every word. The way she titled her head when Naomi spoke and nodded every so often, as if what she had to say was actually interesting. It was a nice feeling, but one that Naomi dismissed almost as quickly.

"How did everyone come to be here?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her apple juice. "It seems like you've all known each other for years."

Naomi grimaced. "Save that question for another time, yeah? Perhaps for a different person, too."

For once Emily didn't seem phased by Naomi's response. "Will do," she said as she put the final forkful of food into her mouth. She stood up and made her way to the kitchenette before turning on her heels. "Fancy some more?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "Go on then," she said, passing over her empty bowl. "You know... I'm not used to it being this quiet here," she said as Emily dished them up some more food. Emily turned around to look at her, but didn't open her mouth to speak. "I suppose I should appreciate it while it lasts," Naomi mused.

"So everyone's usually here?"

"Yeah. By law a squat can't be taken if it's being occupied by at least one person. Someone always has to be here. I'm not usually the one that stays behind though."

"Oh right. I didn't know that." Emily came back with a single bowl of pasta and handed it to the blonde. "Here you go."

"Not having anymore?" Naomi asked. Emily shook her head. "Suit yourself then._ Bon appetite,_" she repeated as she brought the food up to her lips, tremendously failing to replicate Emily's voice.

"Fuck off!" Emily snorted. "I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Of course you don't." Naomi began to eat. Felt uncomfortable with Emily just sitting there doing nothing. She re-lit what was left of the spliff and then handed it over to her.

The redhead paused before she took a drag. "Y'know, I think I've had more drugs in the last forty eight hours than I'd usually have in a month."

"Get used to it," Naomi paused to take a sip of her drink, "because you should know that now you're homeless, it's only a matter of time before you become a drug addict and an alcoholic too." Emily stared back at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm being serious!" Naomi protested. "It's a dangerous downwards spiral from here on in."

"Very funny," Emily replied dryly.

"_Funny?_ I'm hilarious," Naomi said, indignant. She had another mouthful of food.

Emily brought the spliff up to her lips. "Oh, yeah," she said monotonously. "Hah. Hah. Hah."

Naomi smiled at Emily while she swallowed her last mouthful of pasta. She was actually all right to be around; more so when she was high and relaxed. Perhaps Naomi'd even go as far to say she liked Emily's company. Or, at least, she would if Emily didn't also happen to be her new roommate. That wasn't something she was prepared to look past quite so quickly.

"So what's the secret then?" Naomi hopped up from her seat and dropped her bowl into the sink.

Emily scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Huh?"

"The pasta. Where'd you learn to make it?" When Emily didn't reply, Naomi sighed and said, "Christ, don't tell me it's one of those 'passed on for generations' recipes that you found in your grandma's cook book one sunny afternoon?"

Emily chuckled. "You have a very distorted view on cooking, don't you?" she said, clearly amused.

Naomi came back from the kitchen area and sat back down closer to Emily so she'd be able to reach for the spliff easier. "I had a traumatic experience boiling an egg as a child," she deadpanned before pinching the spliff from between Emily's fingers. "So, go on, tell me what it is." Emily raised an eyebrow. "I'm giving you permission to stay in my room. An eye for an eye, yeah? What's the secret?"

It felt good to hear Emily laugh. Peaceful. "I taught myself, if you must know."

"Psh, bollocks!" Naomi rested her head against her seat and leaned to her side so she could face Emily. She was smiling as she brought the spliff up to her lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Emily gestured for the spliff to be handed back to her, and Naomi obliged. "Really," she began, "my mum was - no, _is _- awful at cooking. When we were little, James, Katie and I would sneak into the kitchen at some ungodly hour in the morning so we wouldn't, like, starve to death. Katie couldn't cook for shit and James couldn't be trusted with electrical appliances so I'd always end up doing it. Practice, I guess."

Naomi let out a small laugh. "Jesus!"

Emily smiled back at her, and then fixed her gaze on the floor. She looked pensive. "Yeah..." she replied a moment later.

The blonde reached for the spliff. Had one last pull. Stubbed it out into an ashtray. "You miss them." When she looked back, Emily was leaning back into her chair, her eyes shut.

"I do," Emily agreed softly. "I thought about telling James, you know?" She opened her eyes and looked to Naomi as if she was trying to gauge her reaction. "But it's not fair on him. He's still just a kid. And then I thought about telling Katie, too, of course," she said, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the frayed edge of the seat. "She's got a future ahead of her though-"

"And you don't?" Naomi interrupted with a frown.

"That's not what I mean." Emily shook her head tiredly before shutting her eyes once more. "She's got so much going for her. A whole new life on a whole new continent. That fashion scholarship was the best fucking thing that ever happened to her. I just - I don't want to hold her back. Not when I know I can cope by myself. I love her too much to fuck it all up. But... sometimes I wonder what she'd do in my situation..."

The blonde took a sip of her orange juice. "Yeah? And have you come up with anything?"

"It'd be quite funny, I think. Well, not _funny_, but you know what I mean. Katie's the more... resourceful twin. I wouldn't put it past her to hook up with a footballer or something. End up living in an even bigger house with with... you know, " Emily waved her hands in explanation, "servants and an en suite." She chuckled to herself lightly, and it brought a smile to Naomi's lips. One she didn't have to hide while Emily's eyes were still shut.

"Do you have any siblings?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No. It was just me," Naomi said quietly. Sighed almost inaudibly to herself. When she didn't get a response, she couldn't help but let her gaze fall onto Emily and look over her for a while. The grey hoodie she wore that was a little too big. Her vibrant red hair that was splayed across the back of her chair, slightly ruffled. The calm look on her features despite everything. Naomi averted her gaze and let out a shaky, drawn out breath; she didn't feel right. Blamed the spliff again. "Emily, you should probably go to bed before everyone gets back," she said a brief pause. "It'll be too noisy to sleep otherwise. Trust me."

Emily opened her eyes. Stretched as she stood up. "Thanks for the tip," she said gratefully. She began to walk over to the stairs before she paused. "Are you, um, coming up?"

"No," Naomi shook her head, "I've got some stuff to do first."

Emily yawned. Looked too tired to protest. "Right, okay. G'night, Naomi."

"Goodnight." The redhead was already half way up the stairs before Naomi said, "Er, thank you for... making dinner."

Emily gave her a tired smile. "No problem," she replied. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

Naomi heard her cry that night.

It must have been some ridiculous hour in the morning when Emily's quiet whimpers and choked sobs woke her up. She sounded so broken, so delicate. Naomi felt paralyzed. Like she couldn't move. She kept her eyes shut tight, willing for it to stop, hoping that images of Emily crying to herself alone in the corner would leave her thoughts, but they didn't.

And Naomi couldn't fall back to sleep either. Not once she was awake. She blamed herself; sleeping through the day was never a good idea.

It was strange - every so often she'd hear a little sob coming from the redhead, and then there'd be silence. The sun was beginning to rise when she realised Emily must have been crying in her sleep. She didn't know if that was better or worse.

Naomi was the last one asleep that day, and the first one awake that morning.


	6. Restless at Night

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites, you lovely people.

**Disclaimer:** No. My name is Bryan Elsley. I own Skins.

* * *

Burn Thin, Burn Solid, Burn Bright

Chapter Six: Restless at Night

"Got a light?" There was never a proper hello, not when it came to Effy. Most of the time there were barely even any footsteps.

"Er, yeah. Hang on a sec." Naomi fumbled through her coat pockets until she found her lighter as Effy took a seat beside her. Threw it over without a word.

It was morning, and they were sat in the garden at the back of the house. Well, Naomi wasn't entirely sure if it qualified as a garden as such; it only had enough space to house an old wooden bench, a couple of bicycles and a little patio. It was significantly smaller than Naomi's balcony, too, and most of it was taken up by overgrown weeds that tangled themselves around the bench Naomi and Effy were sat on. Dulled purples, faded greens, and an array of wildflowers. The large redbrick wall of the neighbouring warehouse surrounded them.

Naomi wasn't a garden person, but she liked the isolation it created.

Her and Effy had a sort of unspoken agreement to find each other out there occasionally. They were alone as always -_ it's fucking freezing out here, that's why,_ Naomi grumbled to herself - because autumn was ready to crawl into winter, and everyone else was inside the squat like normal people whilst it drizzled. It had become more of a smoker's corner than anything else.

"What's going on with you and Freddie, Eff?" Naomi'd never been good at approaching things with subtlety, so most of the time she gave up altogether. Facades were pointless when it came to Effy anyway.

The brunette took a drag from her cigarette and then exhaled slowly. "I'm sharing a room with him," she said, detached.

"Oh. So you're not..."

Effy turned her head to face Naomi. "No."

"It's just Freddie seems to think that... well," Naomi trailed off, not entirely sure where she was going. Effy was good at throwing her off balance. To be honest, she wasn't even too sure what Freddie thought anyway. The only reason she tried to bring it up was because she was tired of seeing him brooding. He had been giving her a run for her money, these past few days.

Effy smiled flatly. "Of course he thinks that," she said. "We're not together. We're just... fucking occasionally." She took another drag. Looked fixedly ahead.

"Didn't know there was a distinction," Naomi mumbled to herself.

Effy shrugged noncommittally in return.

They sat in silence for a while, passing the cigarette back and forth between each other until Effy took a final drag and then dropped the butt on the patio, stubbing it out with her foot.

"I don't want either of them," Effy said eventually.

Naomi didn't have to ask to know that Effy was talking about Freddie and Cook. She shook her head, frustrated. "Then why do you bother with any of this?"

Effy looked away. "Because pain is inevitable." There was a brief pause before she asked, "How's Emily?"

Naomi scowled. "What has Emily got to do with anything?"

A almost invisible smirk crept up onto Effy's lips. "Oh, I thought we were discussing roommates." She pulled out another cigarette from her pocket and then gestured for Naomi to pass the lighter.

Naomi threw it over. "She's fine, I think," she said as Effy cupped her hand around the cigarette as she lit it, covering it from the light rain.

"But?" the brunette prompted.

"But," Naomi paused for a moment, a little unsure of what to say, "It's just - I keep on hearing her cry. Every night for the past two days. She seems fine in the day and then..." She shrugged. "Well, I don't know."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Er, Effy?" She'd talked to Emily in the past few days. Not much, obviously. Brief good mornings and even briefer conversations, but they'd still talked. And it was friendly enough - a joking quip here and there, a shared smile whilst everyone lavished the redhead with pasta related compliments. "Care to elaborate?" she said when Effy didn't reply.

The brunette tilted her head. "You should stay up and talk to her."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "And how exactly would that help anything?" she asked skeptically.

Effy seemed amused. As if the answer was so obvious that Naomi should've already guessed it. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's recently been made homeless and she obviously needs reassurance? If you stay up and talk to her for a bit, you'll give her that."

Naomi scowled. "I'm not here to babysit her feelings." She pinched the cigarette from Effy's hold and took a long drag. "Do I look like a fucking people person to you?"

Effy rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need anyone to babysit her feelings. She needs a friend." She gestured for Naomi to pass back the cigarette.

Naomi's scowl deepened. "I don't want to be her friend."

Effy let out a long sigh. "There are five year olds with more sense than you, you stubborn twat. I'm not saying talk about your deepest darkest fucking secrets whilst braiding each other's hair. Just talk to her. Ask some questions. It's not hard. Or are you only capable of communicating through scowls?"

Naomi brushed a strand of damp hair out of her face before crossing her arms. "Can't you just... talk to her instead?"

"She's your roommate and you're the one with the problem," Effy said, drawing out each word.

The blonde slumped her shoulders. "Fine. I'll try."

* * *

"Butterflies."

JJ looked up at Emily from over the top of his newspaper with a quizzical expression. "Pardon?"

"Your crossword," Emily replied, pointing to the empty space. "The answer to eleven across 'What does a lepidopterist collect?' is butterflies."

JJ smiled brightly. "Oh, so it is!" He filled in the blanks and then looked back up to her. "Thanks Emily."

"You're welcome." She plopped herself down onto the seat next to him and began to eat her cereal.

"Morning Ems." Panda shuffled over from her chair to sit closer to the redhead. Slumped herself into an armchair, crossed her legs and began to look through the mismatch of papers in her hands.

"What you got there?" Emily asked, gesturing to the pieces of paper with her spoon.

Panda's face lit up. "Articles!"

"Oh?" Emily swallowed a mouthful of coco pops before she asked, "What are they about?"

"Loads of stuff!" Panda handed one over to Emily. "That one's about the new abortion law that was passed," she explained as Emily skimmed her eyes over it.

"You're interested in this sort of thing?"

The blonde nodded fervently. "Oh yeah. I'm super pro-choice, Ems! Unwanted pregnancies at a young age can cause a whammer load of complications. I mean, taking away a woman's right to abort takes away her freedom too, but I don't think people understand that... Not enough of them, anyway. The world is wonky, if you ask me."

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked," Emily agreed. "Where did you get these from?"

"From an internet cafe! Phil - he's the owner - is well nice. He lets me print stuff for free sometimes! I usually get things for me and Thommo, but I can get you something too. I know it sounds lame, but when you're here all the time..." she drifted off. Looked down and frowned for a moment before she composed herself and gave Emily an unnaturally large grin. "Just tell me what you're interested in."

Emily wasn't particularly fussed about it, but the fact that Panda would even bother to do something like that for her made her smile. "I like science," she offered. "I've always wanted to become a doctor. Photography too."

Panda smiled. "Okay! I'll see what I can find, Ems."

Soon Thomas arrived in from his morning run, and they all fell into light conversation.

Settling in was still proving to a weird experience for Emily; she found it easier to talk to some more than others. Spent most her time around JJ, Pandora and Thomas, who were all friendly and warm. Cook was friendly too, although it was usually accompanied by an onslaught of come-ons, which surprisingly made it feel less sincere. She could definitely see his charm though. Freddie seemed like a nice enough guy, but she hadn't really talked to him. Effy and Naomi were equally distant, although where Naomi was reserved, Effy was just plain vague. She had wanted to talk to the blonde properly again, but the times they were alone together were usually spent in silence.

The days had been full, and the nights had been empty. Lonely. She'd meant what she'd said to Naomi that night; she didn't know if she felt good or bad.

Emily was shook out of her thoughts when Panda said, "I've decided I want a pyjama party!"

Panda had been discussing her birthday a lot recently - especially with Effy, Cook and Thomas - which was coming up in the following month. Apparently Emily'd only missed Cook's birthday by a couple of weeks, which according to him was 'the best fucking party of the year.' Naomi had scoffed at his comment, which had made her chuckle, and JJ had mentioned something about the death of an innocent goldfish. Emily'd decided she was glad she'd missed it.

"I want everybody to talk in rhymes too! And I don't want too much alcohol because I want everyone to remember how fab my birthday party was for ages. And... and I want funky old music! Not any Lady Gaga or Rihanna or Beyonce. I like them, but they all sounds the same, don't they? Can you get me some funky music, Cookie?" Panda asked as Cook walked in from the corridor leading to his room.

He grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Naomi didn't know what troubled her more: that she was the only fucking one that had to put up with listening to Emily break every night, or that she actually, just a little bit, sort of... cared. Part of her, however much she tried to deny it, just wanted Emily to be okay. No one deserved to go through what everyone at the squat had gone through, Naomi knew that.

It must have been at least 1 am, moonlight dripping in through the cracks in the ceiling, when she untangled her limbs from her sleeping bag and sat up straight. She looked over to Emily to see if she was awake, but was greeted with the back of her head.

It was absolutely freezing. Even now in October the air had a biting chill to it. The winter months were the only downside of sleeping up on the balcony. She brushed her hands blindly across the wooden floor beside her sleeping bag until they met with her green jumper. Slipped it on over her t-shirt.

"Emily?" she whispered. No reply. "You awake?" Again, nothing. She tried to get her attention with a gentle cough.

"Hmm?" Emily groaned. Okay, perhaps she shouldn't have waited until Emily'd been settled into bed for nearly half an hour.

"I was, er, well..." she faltered. Nervously fidgeted with her hands. "We're roommates, right? And... I hardly know anything about you." Great, not even one minute into the conversation and she'd already made a tit of herself.

"That's because you haven't asked," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but," Naomi struggled for a moment to think of what she could say to keep the other girl awake, "I'm asking now." She inwardly scoffed at herself.

"Okay," Emily replied slowly.

Naomi heard the shuffle of Emily's sleeping bag. Looked up to find that Emily'd sat up and was looking directly at her. She gulped.

"And you've decided to ask at, what, two in the morning?" Emily continued, amused.

That was the other thing; it had taken her a couple of days, but Naomi'd slowly come to realise that Emily wasn't nearly as shy as she'd first seemed. It made sense that Emily'd been timid when she first moved in. And, from what Naomi'd pretended not to overhear, Emily could hold a pretty decent conversation too. That was exactly the reason she'd been avoiding one.

"Well, evidently, yeah." She shuffled over to Emily's side of the balcony, bringing a blanket with her. "So?" she prompted.

Emily yawned and then rubbed her eyes. "So?" She looked back at Naomi steadily.

"Oh, right," Naomi said under her breath. She actually needed to _ask_ Emily something. "What's your favourite... food?" The question seemed ridiculous to her, but the redhead seemed to have other ideas.

She made an offended sound. "You can't make me choose!"

"I can, actually." Naomi smiled smugly at her, settling into the conversation more comfortably than before. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's exactly what I'm doing right now."

Naomi heard Emily mumble something about her being 'so fucking pedantic' before she looked up grudgingly. "Fine," she huffed. "Lasagna."

"Christmas or birthdays?"

Emily looked at her like she was stupid. "Obviously Christmas."

"Surname?"

"Fitch."

_Emily Fitch._ It suited her. "Favourite colour?"

"Green and blue."

"Favourite... film star?"

"Dita von Teese," Emily answered without missing a beat.

Naomi eyed her distastefully.

"What's wrong with her?" Emily asked, exasperated.

Naomi screwed up her face. "Nothing, she's just a bit..." she waved her hands in the air in explanation. "Well... what exactly do you like about her?"

Emily shrugged. "I like what she stands for," she said.

Naomi scoffed. "Like fuck you do! You like her tits, more like."

"Well, yeah, that too." There was a cheeky glint in Emily's eyes. "Right, if you're done insulting my favourite film star, I think you should tell me yours."

"I don't have one," Naomi paused for a moment, "but I fucking hate Orlando Bloom. Twat."

Emily chuckled, low and husky, and it hit Naomi somewhere deep in the stomach. "Jesus Christ! Is there anything you do like?"

"No." She said it sharply, but Emily must have found it funny, because she continued to laugh. "And besides, I'm supposed to be asking you. Not the other way around."

Emily rolled her eyes. Gestured for her to carry on. "Ask, then."

"Favourite band?"

"Blondie."

"I approve."

"I can't imagine what I'd do without your approval," Emily said dryly.

Naomi eyed her curiously. "You're very annoying," she said a few seconds later.

Emily shrugged. "I try."

She struggled to think of another question. "What are your favourite things to do?" Hardly the most creative question, but it'd do.

Emily chewed on her lip, deep in thought. "I like gardening," she responded after a moment. "I know that might make me sound like a weirdo, but I'm not one of those nutters who talks to flowers and strokes the grass and stuff. I just like planting things, and watering them, and watching them grow, and then watching them die. The garden was the only quiet place in my house. It was... nice. It was different." She met the blonde's eyes.

Naomi swallowed a lump in her throat. Looked away. "What else?"

There was a moment of silence where Naomi could feel Emily's gaze on her before she replied, "There's this lake I like. I don't know the name... I don't even go there that often, but it's my escape, you know? The only way to get there is by bike. And it's the best place to take pictures."

"You take pictures?" Naomi asked, unable to hide her interest.

Emily smiled to herself a little. "Yeah, I love photography. I brought my camera with me actually. I can show it to you on another day... if you'd like."

"Oh... um, maybe," she answered quietly.

Emily nodded, satifised. "I also like books." She looked up to the pile on the blonde's bedside table before she met her eyes. "You never did tell me your favourite that morning, you know."

Naomi looked away. "I know." She shuffled back until she was leaning against the wall, directly underneath the stained glass window.

Emily mirrored her movements, sitting an arms length away. "And... are you going to?"

She shrugged. "I don't really read anymore."

"Why not?" Emily asked with a frown.

"I just don't." Naomi looked over to her pile of books before she said, "I don't see the point."

"I do," Emily said. "I think there's something comforting about losing yourself in a book."

Naomi shook her head in disagreement. "It's denial."

"No, it's beautiful," Emily countered. She was silent for a while before she spoke again. "The first book I ever read - and I mean to myself, alone - was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I managed to find this really secluded spot in our garden, properly hidden, you know. And I distinctly remember it being the first time I ever felt myself. No one could tell me what to feel. Not Katie, not mum... not anyone." Emily fidgeted with her sleeves, a distant expression on her face. "Books are just guidelines for worlds you create in your head. Better ones... Less scary ones." She paused again, and Naomi could only look back, captivated by every word. "But anyway, back to the story. Katie eventually found me, of course - we were never separated from each other for too long. And yeah, she just stormed over, flickered her eyes between me and the book, grabbed it, bunched the pages in between her fingers and ripped them out." Emily gave her a sad smile and then fixed her eyes on the floor, looking down uncomfortably.

"What happened after that?" Naomi asked quietly.

Emily looked up. "I spent the rest of the day searching the garden for a rabbit hole."

Naomi stared back at her as the silence lingered between them for a few seconds. She looked down to Emily's hand. Had a strange urge to reach over and cover it with her own.

"Your sister doesn't seem very nice," she said after a moment.

Emily chuckled dryly, the mood instantly shifting. "We were only seven," she defended. "What about you, Naomi? What do you like?" When she didn't reply, Emily sighed. "Oh, come on. Tell me something about yourself."

"I like solitude," the blonde answered eventually. She knew she had to elaborate, or else Emily'd think she was taking the piss. "I mean the independence of it. The freedom. There's a quote by this woman called May Sarton, 'Loneliness is the poverty of self-"

"Solitude is the richness of self'," Emily finished.

"Yeah." Naomi smiled at the redhead looking back at her. "You've heard of her?"

"She likes gardening," Emily said by way of explanation. "I like her, I guess. But I found her a bit, you know, narcissistic at times. I suppose you two have more than one thing in common." Emily seemed to have perfected the balance between being sarcastic and not coming across as heartless. Naomi was still working on the latter.

"Bitch," Naomi retorted, giving Emily a light shove. Tried to ignore the feeling of Emily's soft skin beneath her fingertips.

The silence fell between them again, and Naomi had to do everything she could to not meet the eyes of the girl sitting beside her.

"So that's it then? The only thing you like is solitude?" Emily asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

Naomi shrugged apologetically. "What can I say, Emily? I'm just a seventy year old man trapped in an eighteen year old's body," she deadpanned. They both instantly dissolved into giggles.

The laughter died down, and sat in silence for a while until they both began to feel sleepy.

Emily was first to break the silence. "I don't understand," she said after a few minutes.

Naomi turned her head to look at the redhead. "Don't understand what?"

"How you can like solitude but not reading," she answered. "It doesn't make sense to me. Don't they go hand in hand or something?"

Naomi shrugged in return. It didn't make much sense to her either.

"Well," Emily said, stifling a yawn, "I have some books with me. Perhaps you could look through them tomorrow."

Naomi could feel her own eyelids drooping. "Perhaps," she said softly.

Emily exhaled a long breath. "Is it okay if I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, "I think I might, too." She was just about to get up when she felt a hand briefly touch her shoulder.

"Naomi?" Emily said. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Emily looked at her attentively, "just... thanks."

"Oh, um, you're welcome." Naomi stared back awkwardly for a moment before she made her way over to her side of the balcony. "Goodnight, Emily," she said as she settled herself into her sleeping bag.

"Night, Naomi."

* * *

**Author's note:** I apologise if there's any mistakes. I've read over this a few times but I'm in a rush to leave so there may be some errors. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
